


I Love You

by imagines_in_a_galaxy_farfar_away



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagines_in_a_galaxy_farfar_away/pseuds/imagines_in_a_galaxy_farfar_away
Summary: ‘I don’t have you here with meBut at least I have the memoryI tried to make it through the nightBut I can’t control my mind’ ~ Ariana Grande





	

**Author's Note:**

> This here is based off of the song ‘Thinking Bout You’ by Ariana Grande just so ya’ll are aware. I recommend everyone listen to it because its great! (and it personally gives me hella Ben feels obvi) anyways this is short but I hope you enjoy it and feel free to send me some feedback!

“I love you.” you said as soft as the breeze that whispered through the tall grass. Ben laid his head in your lap while you played with his hair. Mindlessly combing your fingers through his dark waves and making an occasional small braid here and there. 

He sighed contentedly, closing his eyes “I love you too.”

Your heart soared. It did every time you heard him say those words you never got tired of it. “Say it again?”

Ben’s lips quirked into a small smile. He sat up and and turned towards you leaning in close. His warm breath fanned across your face “I love you.” He said softer this time

You responded by connecting your lips with his in a long sweet kiss. His lips felt so comforting pressed gently against your own. Upon breaking the kiss Ben lightly brushed his nose against yours before wrapping his arms around you and pulling you down on top of him. You rested against him like that for quite sometime, Enjoying each others presence, and you silently wished it could always be this way. Just the two of you lying in the meadow together not a care in the world. Not having to worry about your responsibilities or the ever increasing presence eating way at Ben. You could feel something different in him, but you chose never to address it, always hoping it would go away on its own.You breathed in a deep breath and pushed the worrisome thought from your mind. you were just happy to be here with him now.

 

Your eyes open, greeted by darkness. You don’t need to look at the time to know its late. You sit up and pull the covers off of you. Hunching over to rest your arms on your knees you let out a shaky breath. The memory playing over and over in your mind. It was one of the last normal days you and Ben had together. “It was just a dream.” you tell yourself but that doesn’t stop the sorrow from dripping into your heart. You miss Ben. The real Ben. He plagued your thoughts everyday. You had become good at keeping the memories of him at bay during waking hours but at night when you slept, and your mind put down its guard, you couldn’t protect yourself from the bitter sweet visions of him there. 

You can still faintly feel the meadow breeze and hear the birds chirping. The ghost of Ben’s lips still playing on your own, the feeling of his body against yours still lingers. You let out a choked sob.

“Whats wrong?” a low sleep laden voice rings from behind you.

You sit upright, quickly brushing the tears from your face. “Nothing,” you lie trying to steady your voice “I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

You shake your head dismissing Kylo’s question and he didn’t press any further. You lay back down tugging the blankets over you once again. You glance over at Kylo. His form barely visible in the dark. 

“I love you.” you say just loud enough to hear. you get no response.

He never says it back anymore.


End file.
